Modern computing systems or computing environments often include a very diverse collection of client computers, server computers, relays, gateways, or the like, that may be interconnected using heterogeneous networks comprised of different physical or logical networks. Also, in some embodiments, different network protocols may be used in the same computing environment by one or more computers. In some cases, one or more computers may have different links or interfaces to enable access the same or different networks. In some environments, one or more links associated with various routes or networks may perform differently depending on the various quality factors associated with a given route or network. Also, in some cases, metrics associated with the various quality factors may fluctuate overtime making some links more or less desirable. However, in dynamic computing environments it may be difficult to determine link quality. Likewise, protocol limitations, or the like, may make it difficult to select or utilize the most appropriate links for communication. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.